The present specification generally relates to systems, methods, and devices for geo-localization and, more specifically, to systems, methods, and devices for topology based geo-localization.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The increasing availability of mobile devices having global positioning system (GPS) based navigation solutions demonstrate the growing importance of geo-localization and navigation. However, the navigation solutions currently in the market place are reliant upon the quality of GPS signals. In many places such as city centers with high-rise buildings or forests, GPS signals can be degraded beyond usefulness. Moreover, GPS signals are low powered and can easily be jammed, which can reduce the usefulness of such solutions in military operations. Furthermore, GPS signals do not work indoors, i.e., GPS based navigation cannot be relied on for navigation within a building.
Additionally, autonomous navigation is an emerging technology reliant upon geo-localization. However, autonomous navigation requires accurate geo-localization in real-time to effectively navigate. The accuracy of standard GPS devices is unacceptably poor for the purposes of autonomous navigation.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems, methods, and devices for geo-localization.